


Tiny Ice

by Fiannalover



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, That Guy is here too, offhand murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Summoning truly brings the most adorable of creatures
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tiny Ice

By now, Fjorm should have gotten used to the Summoner dragging her through the Castle with little to no warning. And yet, every time she was caught as off-guard as the first one.

“Come on come on come on, Fjorm, you HAVE to see what I just got!”

“Kiran, I… I’m sorry, but does it have to be right now?”

“Yes! Immediately!” The Summoner confirmed, somehow managing to drag the much stronger princess through the Castle. “Alright, we are at the summoning grounds! Now, looky-HERE!”

The Princess of Nifl was mentally running through hypothetical scenarios that could justify her friend’s hurry to take her somewhere, and yet, she was completely blindsided.

“It’s YOU! But, like, SMALL!”

In front of them was, indeed, a Very Small Fjorm. But not even a child one. Clad in the same clothes as the actual grown one, this Fjorm was small enough to ride a corgi, with an appropriately sized version of Leiptr and completely blue eyes that the princess expected to see on a doll, not in a… Super small… Living being… That was absentmindedly breathing snow around while waiting for her summoner to return.

“How did you Summon her?” The Big Fjorm asked.

“I don’t know! I just brought forth the Breidablik for some routine summons, and she showed up!” Kiran explained, picking up the small bean, which started cooing and blushing adorably upon doing so. “But isn’t cute liddle Fyorm  _ adorable _ ?”

“I thought Anna had locked down the Breidablik and the Orbs.” Fjorm replied, before focusing on the second, more baffling and important part. “And… Fyorm?”

“My determination to Summon outclasses her determination to hide them from me. It brought an absolutely golden result, this time, too!” Kiran smugly boasted. “And, yeah! Fyorm, like Fjorm, except 20% frenchier!”

“French?”

“Oh, it’s a language from my world, spoken in the country half my family comes from. So, like, this little baby’s name is this close to having enough vowels to be an atrocity against Ashunera. Anyway, what matters is, it has more vowels, so it’s cuter!”

Deciding to ignore the explanation that would only make her head hurt more if she went further into it, Fjorm instead asked. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“Oh, I still have enough Orbs for one more summon, so that’s what I’m going to do.” The Summoner revealed, holding Fyorm with one of her arms while the other offhandedly shot the Breidablik. “Likely just gonna be another manual, buuuuut…”

And so, as the smoke cleared, the wicked ruler of Muspell stood, his evil a-

Ferally, Fyorm jumped from Kiran’s arms, sinking her Leiptr deep into the new arrival’s neck.

The following scene was far too brutal to be recorded, so we trust you understand that Kiran and Fjorm’s horrified faces are enough to describe the situation.

Jumping off from her defeated enemy, Fyorm proudly struck a pose.

“... She somehow seems more defensive now.”

“Yes, she does. But only against non-magical attacks.” Fjorm agreed, not knowing why she said that.

**Author's Note:**

> ... So. I got the Fjorm Sprite Acrylic Stand as a gift from some friends.
> 
> She's adorable.


End file.
